Pokemon Purple and Pink: Adventures Rise!
Story After Ash defeated the Kalos leauge, He met up with old friends. Now with Brock, Iris, Max & May. Ash travels the Tatsamie Region, In hopes of defeating the Southern Tatsamie Leauge... Ash meets new pokemon, Like Chillion and Laviper. Along with Iris, Max and May. The 4 travel along with the fire type twins:Fir and Rif and later Athena sometimes travels with them. So does Carter. Characters Ash: Male Age:16 Pokemon: Grazeep, Pikachu, Xeleetyle, Aquel, Glalie and Aardark Badges: 1 as of Goodbye Kalos, Hello Tatsamie. Iris: Female Age: 15 Pokemon: Axew, Excadrill, Dragonite and Dracow Badges: None (Pokemon Coordinator) May: Female Age:16 Pokemon: Mega Blazeikin, Glaceon, Snorlax and Beutifly Badges: 1 as of Goodbye Kalos, Hello Tatsamie Max: Male Age:11 Pokemon: Miteena and Lampent Fir: Female Age:20 Pokemon: Charmeleon and Voodeul Rif: Male Age: 18 Pokemon: Monferno and Pignite Athena: Female Age: 14 Pokemon: Aeritor and Poiserion Carter: Episodes Episode 1: Goodbye Kalos, Hello Tatsamie Ash meets up with Iris, May and Max and they board a ship to the tatsamie region. On the ship Ash and May run into the first tatsamie region gym leader and battle him to officially get their first gym badge. They win and collect their badges. Episode 2: Ship Control, Pokemon Alert Team Rocket Joins the ship and plans to capsize it. Jessie got Woobat to learn Attract and got a new wartortle. And James Kept both yamask and amoongus. After defeating Team Rocket the 4 friends learn that the ship will arrive in the Venus Village, The coldest town in Tatsamie. Episode 3: Ice and Cold The 4 friends arrive in the Venus Village and Team Rocket follows. Our heros meet Jami, a 9 year old pokemon trainer. With the help of his pokemon lizzorg they defeat team rocket. At the end, A Baagraze jumps out of a tree and steals Ash's hat. TO BE CONTINUED........... Episode 4: Agrazing Pokemon Ash chases a baagraze around a forest because it took his hat. After getting his hat back Ash learns that the Baagraze wants him to catch it. Ash weakens Baagraze with the help of Iris's Dracow! And he catches it. Episode 5: Venus Village Disaster! Rise of Kronos Team Uranium Attacks and everyone has to flee the village. Ash and friends have to battle Kronos to get the town back. After defeating him The friends continue to Pluto Town Episode 6: Route 20, Dance Lampent Dance Ash and friends come across a hurt Lampent. Max heals it and becomes friends with it. Team Rocket attacks again and a mysterious girl protects The friends. After team rocket blasts off Max catches the lampent. Episode 7: Athena's Town, Team Rocket's Secret Weapon The friends along with the mysterious girl arrive in Pluto Town. Where Its warm AND snowy. The girl introduces herself as Athena a member of Good Team Uranium. She mentions that Dr. Mercury is her brother and Kronos is her father. She said that her and 6 other Former Uranium members now protect Southern Tatsamie. The former members are: Athena, Poseiden, Hades, Apollo, Demeter, Hermes and Jamino (Athena's other brother). Team Rocket attacts and her woobat uses attract on Ash's Baagraze proving that its a girl. Team rocket also hurts pikachu so an aqueal comes out of the nearby lake and blasts off Team Rocket. Aqueal decides to walk along with Ash... Episode 8: RADIate the room Ash meets the Pluto City Gym leader and goes to the gym. There Ash battles Radi a girl who is the gymleader. Ash's Pikachu and Baagraze are easily defeated by Radi's Bluraffe. Ash leaves the gym after the defeat. Episode 9: Winnin' Aqueal Style Ash is trying to think of a strategy to beat Radi when Aqueal comes up. Aqueal has a type advantage against Bluraffe so ash battles and defeats Aqueal. Then he captures it.The next day Ash's New Aqueal EASLY mauls Bluraffe with its Hyper Tide attact. Ash wins the BBQ badge!!! Episode 10: Fir and Rif: The traveling twins Ash and friends meet Fir and Rif, They are twins and also cousins of the other twins Tate and Lisa. Team Rocket spots Rif's Monferno and wants to catch it. When they attack Jessie's Wartortle defeats Rif's Monferno and the goons run off with it. Later they find Team Rocket with Monferno and blast off Team Rocket. Monferno goes back to Rif and the twins decide to travel with Ash, May, Iris and Max. Episode 11: Eon of the Moon: Timeadouse's Awakening Our heros meet a boy named Carter on Route 19 and apparently he is heading towards a shrine. The boy wants to meet Timadouse the Timond Pokemon. He explains that today Timadouse will awake for an eon (1 million years) when the moon is a diamond. Later Timadouse awakens and Carter befriends it. Team Rocket comes and steals Timadouse but when it gets free and uses attract on Woobat, Yamask and Meowth